


Nothing but a cure

by Thatjibootydoe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Enjoy!, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatjibootydoe/pseuds/Thatjibootydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new recruit to the avengers? A woman by the name of Cure is captured and tortured by Hydra and its the Avengers job to get back. Things happen and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a cure

"AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE YO' ASSES UP TO THE MEETING ROOM IN T-5 MINUTES." boomed Fury the all magical pirate over the tannoy system making everyone groan in unison before heading down to the area.

"What's this about Cap'n Sparrow?" Tony joked with a hint of irritability in his voice. Fury raised an eyebrow at him in response.  
"That's a new one."  
"Thanks, was working on it all this morning."

"What's the problem Sir" Natasha more demanded than questioned. Furry smirked.   
"Thought you'd never ask."  
Fury Walked around the huge table looking at the holographic monitors centred in the middle of it was a lot of information.  
'Another Hydra mission' Natasha though, taking her seat at the table with the rest of the avengers.  
"Now." Fury begun, a flick of his wrist made the holographic monitors raise into the air, displaying a bunch of information. Including a inch of files and some video clips.  
"And before any of you ask, yes, this is another hydra mission." Everyone groaned again in unison. They have all been so busy trying to figure out where the newest Hydra bases were set up and had ONLY just finished that mission. Why cant they just call it a day?   
"We need you all to infiltrate and retrieve something that belongs to S.H.E.I.L.D"  
  
Steve was the first to speak up. "What are we supposed to be retrieving?"  
Fury pulled forward one particular monitor to show the CCTV taken from the latest Hydra base. It displayed a image of a girl wrapped in a straight jacket who was ,from the looks of it, unconscious.  
"The woman in the picture is known as Cure. She has similar abilities to the ones obtained by Wanda and Pietro."  
"So she got it from the sceptre?"  
"Not quite." Fury lifted up another monitor to show the group a video clip of said girl taking down a bunch of massive ugly alien looking things. She was levitating in the air, quite high, with her hair and eyes glowing white and lightning like lines covering her body, mostly towards her eyes. Everything was getting destroyed without her even moving.  
" woooooooow." Wanda quietly spoke, grinning as the rest looked on in awe.  
"It was something of similar power. A god like power. We just need to find out what caused it."  
"And we do that by taking her back from Hydra? We didnt even know you had her you sly dog Nick." Tony seemed quite impressed knowing that Fury could still keep some secrets from the genius.Especially since Tony decides to hack into all S.H.E.I.L.D's files once a month just for the fun of it. Which made him wonder how he didnt find this 'Cure' girl;s file on the system.  
"We didn't have her for long at all Stark. Once we obtained her we were quickly ambushed by Hydra. This was a few years ago and only now we have tracked down the base that was containing her. We need to attack now before they find out and hide her from us again."  
"So you want us to go? Like right now?" Clint questioned  
"Yes. Right now" Fury cooed in a mocking response.  
"Suit up!"  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jumping off the helicopter, Steve and Natasha ran through the rooftop door and bolted down the spiral stairs that led to the top floor  
"Everyone in position?!" Natasha yelled through the com. everyone shouts some form of the word yes.  
"Okay remember gang we don't have much time so lets make it quick." Steve shouted into comm as he knocked out another Hydra agent with his shield.  
"Then we can go get chimichangas right?" Tony smiled as he blasted his repulsor at one of the guys outside.  
Steve laughed at the mechanic. Tony alwauys wanted to make food plans before the mission was even done.  
"Yeeees Tony. Chimichangas will be ordered- ON YOUR LEFT" Steve warned Natasha as she flipped the guy to the ground  
"Ordered on my left?" That just doesn't make sense Cap." Steve face palmed after slamming the last guy to the ground with his shield.  
"Focus Tony."  
"Right right I'm on it."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Okay Steve. It should be the third door on the right." He heard Maria speak through the intercom.  
"Got it." Steve busts open the door to see the woman in question, currently sat on the bed. Staring at the wall infront of her with the same blank expression not even realizing that Captain America just busted through the door.  
"Cure?" Steve slowly approached the woman who still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed.  
"We don't know what Hydra have done to her yet Cap. Its best to be careful." Natasha spoke, standing against the door frame, keeping an eye out for any more Hydra agents.  
The sight of this poor, worn out girl pulled at Steves heart strings heartstrings. He needed to help this girl. No one deserves to go through what Bucky did.   
He stepped forward slowly, approaching the girl with caution. She must've sensed his presence because her head shot up so fast Steve thought her neck was going to snap. "Hey there. Cure... right?" Steve sent a reassuring smile before slowly leaning down a gently placing his hand onto the girls shoulder. She shot away from him and pressed herself as close to the wall as she could.  
"DONT!" she shouted. tears brimming her eyes. "I might hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Captain." She whispered, loud enough for the others to hear. Her voice cracked near the end and Steve swore she looked like a kicked puppy.  
That's when Steve knew he _had_ to help this girl. He couldnt let someone else go through what Bucky did. If he could save him the he could definitely save this girl. "It's alright sweetheart. You won't hurt me I promise." He slowly approached her again and carefully and delicately picked her up bridal style.  
"We're taking you somewhere safe now okay?" Steve calmly stated to girl which she replied to with a slight nod.  
He nodded to Natasha which she returned before checking once more that the coast was clear, calling for the helicopter to return as they quickly sprinted past the bunch of cell blocks.  
"We cant leave the rest of them here. Captain please." the girl said quietly, resting her head on his chest as they made it to the bottom of the stairs leading to the roof.  
Steve looked at her with nothing but sadness and concern for her as he continued running. She looked so drained and frail. Nothing like the video they were shown before. Hydra must've done some horrid stuff to make her like this.  
"We will try and go back for the others I promise." Cap reassured her as he passed her to the two medics waiting for her in the chopper. He didnt have the heart to tell that there were no others in the building. They mustve taken or killed them. Steve looked on at the girl as the medics looked for any injuries without taking off the jacket. They didnt want to risk an even bigger casualty then they already had.  
Steve hopped onto the chopper and pressed his fingers onto the comm.  
"Mission accomplished guys. We found the girl."

"GREAT!" Tony rubbed his metal covered hands together and shot off towards home, picking up birdbrain on the way. "CHIMMICHANGAS! y'know I haven't had those things in such a long time I mean gosh its just a really nice food. Not sure it's better than the shwarma we had the last time we fo-"   
  
"Tony" Sam replied through the comm "Shut the hell up."   
  
"Hey. Dont make me drop you." 

                                                                                                      


End file.
